Her Escape
by SlvrANGel1247
Summary: He finally comes back to his mother's grave and meets a spunky princess he keeps running into
1. Chapter 1

'Inu Yasha you must promise to come visit me, please?' As he gazed out at the sea, Inu Yasha was remembering memories from a time long past. As the port of the capital, Gine, crept closer and closer he remembered the promise he made to his mother all those years ago. Even though she had died in Convear, his homeland, she was brought across the Laera sea to be buried in her homeland, from which he was forbidden. At the memories he growled deep in his throat ' Do those humans actually think that it would keep me from visiting her grave? Keh. Fools.' He chuckled darkly as he finally turned his thoughts from his mother to the ocean. ' The ocean sure is cal, must be a storm comin' in a couple of days' " Yo Inu we're gettin close to Gine! Sure you don't wanna turn 'round?" a man with a small ponytail questioned. "Oi, Miroku, didn't I say we're goin?" at Miroku's nod he continued, " Then keep heading that way okay?" he shouted at him as he walked away from the rail. " And I KNOW your lookin forward to the women." He stated with a smirk. While grinning sheepishly Miroku answered, " Now what ever gave you that idea?" *************************@**********************************  
At the window of the highest tower in the palace, a raven haired beauty stares longingly at the sea. ' I only used my powers once' thought the lovely lady. 'Okay, so it was more than once, but what's the harm?' Remembering the gaping hole in the entry hall's wall, she winced. " Oh yeah" she said softly, forgetting the rule that called for silence. Recalling the lecture she had received from her stepmother, Kikyo, she winced again and returned her thoughts and gaze to the sea. ' That's my chance to escape, but.I don't know if I'll take the risk if the chance ever appears. Still I think I should t-' "Princess Kagome!" yelled a voice from far away. " Sango-chan!" the raven haired beauty known as Princess Kagome yelled in response. Kagome turned from her spot at the window to look at the only door in the room. A few seconds later another beauty burst into the room. After regaining composure, from sprinting up the stairs the one Kagome called Sango bowed low as Kagome curtsied deeply. Before they had fully straightened they had launched themselves at each other to hug the other fiercely. As they finally stepped away from each other they fixed the mess the reunion had caused, fixing hair and clothes. " Kagome-chan, exciting news!" Sango exclaimed when they had finished. " My step-mother is letting me out of my punishment early?" Kagome asked trying to mask the hope in her eyes and voice. As Sango shook her head, the little hope she had left disintegrated. " Not so lucky, sorry." Sango gravely replied. Lightening her voice for Kagome's sake she then said, " But the 'Tama' is pulling into port." Kagome came out of her mood with this news, " The all men and youkai crew?" she asked excitedly. Then her excitement faded into wander as she asked another question, " But Sango-chan, aren't they pirates?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inu Yasha could tell as pulled into the harbor that a group of king's men were going to meet them at the dock. " Hey men, looks like they sent a welcoming committee " he shouted above the noise that was carrying across the water from the docks. " Didn't know we were soooooooo important." Miroku chirped cheerfully. " Maybe we're important enough to see the king I just hope its not from ' the block', if you know what I mean" Kouga said very slowly, each word dripping with sarcasm. Miroku whispered dreamily in reply, " I hear the princess is a beauty with no rival." The crew sighed deeply. Inu Yasha, disgusted with them all stated loudly, " She's probably a spoiled little princess who can't even walk on her own." "Inu Yasha you shouldn't judge someone you haven't met, let alone gotten to know." Miroku pointed out seriously. " Yeah, Yeah, whatever you say Ol' Wise One." Inu Yasha replied with false admiration. "Now men, mind your posts" he said with an evil smirk. " Gotta keep everything in tip-top shape for the King of our enemies!" With loud whooping yells the crew hurried to their stations. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile, the princess was thinking a mile a minute, but one thought kept turning up ' This is my chance to escape. I don't know if another chance will come along; I better take it.' Sighing mightily Kagome turned to Sango, " Sango-chan, you have to help me get out of the palace" she stated, not wanting to beat around the bush. 


	2. I knew you'd want to come along!

Her Escape *_*  
  
There was crowd starting to gather at the docks. The guards had tried to  
  
keep everyone back, but when the news got around the 'Tama' was coming  
  
into port it seemed as if the entire population of the city was trying to catch a  
  
glimpse of the infamous "pirates" who stole from anyone, rich or poor,  
  
beautiful or hideous. But they seemed to take the beautiful women from the  
  
places/ships they robbed as an extra treat. To the guards though it looked as  
  
if the townspeople had overlooked that small detail as excited whispers  
  
echoed amidst the crowd at the first view of the famous infamous ship  
  
'Tama'. The onlookers were occasionally sending glances to the stoic men  
  
standing at attention wondering if they planned to take the "pirates" into  
  
custody. The guards were starting to get a little nervous as they caught some  
  
of the conversations the hordes of townspeople were passing around. "I  
  
think we shou' jump the guards if they try capture them." "Nay, we shou'  
  
just step in front of the crew of the 'Tama'." The crowd murmured  
  
agreeably. Now the guards weren't the cream of the crop, but they knew  
  
that the king would indeed be angry if they opened fire on the peasants.  
  
They looked at each other nervously, none wanted a meeting with the  
  
chopping block.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The brown haired beauty as many called her ( behind her back of course)  
  
a.k.a. Sango stared at her princess in complete and total shock, "Kagome-  
  
chan, this has been a wonderful day, please, please, please, don't ruin it with  
  
these kind of plans!"  
  
The one Sango had addressed who was currently staring out window at the  
  
sea again, sighed. She knew her old friend was not going to go along with  
  
her plan that easily. She hoped she didn't have to resort to black-mail to get  
  
her to agree. "Sango-chan," Princess Kagome, known as Kagome-chan to  
  
her close friends and family, said in a syrupy sweet voice, which should  
  
have instantly alerted anyone in the district that something was wrong, "I  
  
know you'll reconsider, I mean, what would father say if he knew you let me  
  
do this all alone?" Sango scowled, too preoccupied with other thoughts to  
  
notice the syrupy sweetness lacing her mistress voice. "Your father would  
  
flip a lid if he even knew you were THINKING about running away, let  
  
alone by yourself. You are to not take a step out of this castle until the  
  
pirates are cast out from port. That was your father's order to me." Sango  
  
looked up then, expecting to see a depressed princess. What she saw though  
  
was a teenage girl with a smirk on her face and a mischievous twinkle that  
  
could only mean trouble for any who got in the way. Sango realized her mistake too late as her 'friend' Kagome practically flew down the stairs with  
  
Sango in hand bouncing down the stairs. All Kagome could think about  
  
finding an adventure and maybe a little love on the way. Imagining her  
  
Prince Charming as being handsome, polite, and totally into her at first site.  
  
Little did she know she was going to meet a man who was handsome, and  
  
there so ends his good qualities.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@_@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was descending from his ship and waving as he heard the cheering from  
  
the crowd, grinning impishly at the girls who then blushed and looked away.  
  
He could feel his grin growing wider as his crew continued to come down  
  
from their stations on the ship. Though he tried not to show it by laughing  
  
out loud, he could probably smell the fear from the guards from miles away.  
  
He glared at the guards and bared his fangs at them, making him look evil.  
  
Smirking as the scent of fear grew stronger; he walked through the crowd,  
  
which parted like the Red Sea in front of him, his crew walking at a  
  
comfortable distance behind him. As the guards rushed to catch up, he  
  
laughed, causing a few people on either side of him back away slowly in fear  
  
of him. Oh yes, he thought, this was going to be a good day indeed.  
  
Hello, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.  
SlvrANGel1247 


End file.
